Idylls of the King
by burgundyburning
Summary: Roswell/Beauty & the Beast Michael and Maria travel to New York and learn something new about their lives, their love, and a sibling.
1. Revelations

****

Title: Idylls of the King 

****

Author: Fyre Goddess

****

Email: burgundyburning@yahoo.com

****

Category: Crossover, but M/M is the main couple.

****

Author's Notes: Uhhhhhh… yeah. Okay. Well, um it's kinda like a trilogy so uh just keep reading. If I start droning on and on and on and on and on, oh yeah sorry, just skip ahead, I'll be better soon. Just stick with me. PLEASE REVIEW. I have no life and I need someone to talk to. I Love You All!!!! 

(I am not a ditz, I don't have problems, the voices in my head only _whisper_.)

****

Spoilers: Post Destiny. 

****

Rating: PG-13 (whatever. Ratings are just some stupid communist's idea of keeping kids out of cool movies. I WILL NOT CONFORM!!!!!)

****

Summary: Michael and Maria find out something about their lives, their love, and a sister in New York. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Beauty and the Beast. Since I'm not making a damn cent off of this nobody can really sue. Ah ha ha ha!

*****

Flashback 

***

"Max, you know who I am! Remember!" Tess urged.

***

"What have you done to him?! Leave us alone!" Michael screamed.

"Michael, no!" Max stepped in. "She's one of us."

***

Maria yelled to Michael's retreating back, "Why are you walking away? I thought it was real this time."

"Maybe it's because I love you too much. Did you ever think of that?" He retorted.

***

End Flashback

**********

Michael lay tossing and turning in a restless sleep. Images bombarded him from the last few weeks. Of Tess entering his life, finding out who he was, and leaving Maria.

Maria. She was the one who kept him together, who balanced him.

Jerking awake, he stared into the black room, trying to find some grasp on reality. Looking down, Michael uncurled his fist. Pressed deep into his palm was Maria's key chain. Smiling almost absently, he reached up one tentative finger to stroke the protruding alien head with its opaque, oval eyes. He had squeezed it so tightly in his sleep that this tiny thing of Maria's has dug deep gauges into his palm, drawing blood. Maria. He couldn't believe he had let her go.

Finally, Michael threw his body off the bed and slammed out of his apartment.

**********

Maria lay tossing and turning in a restless sleep. Images bombarded her from the last few weeks. Of Tess entering Michael's life, him finding out who he was, and of leaving her.

Michael. Damn him! For days she had been in his dreams, watching as he remembered her. At one point, Maria thought it was weird to be the receiver of some emotional turmoil, but deep down she knew she liked the idea that Michael was suffering from his decision.

During the day, Michael was the legendary "stone wall," not letting anyone in. That was what Maria thought was so sad. He didn't have anyone anymore. Michael had turned away from everybody. Even Max and Isabel.

Sometimes Maria would see him with Tess, whom he believed to be his sister, but even that had stopped after a while. 

One time last week, Maria looked up to find Michael staring right into her eyes with such pain and loneliness written on his face that it brought tears to her eyes. For an instant, Maria caught a glimpse of the sorrow that had enveloped his life, his world. 

Ever since that night when they had all decided not to follow their destinies, they had stayed away from each other. Michael and Isabel, who had been so close in the past, now tended to walk in the opposite direction when the other was spotted.

Max was forever trying to get through to Michael until finally, he stopped coming around in an avoidance of Tess. 

In all of the commotion, the three aliens were gradually moving towards their lovers.

Max turned from Tess to Liz. Isabel turned from Michael to Alex. And Michael was left with nobody.

Tess slowly faded into the background as her influence was rejected. Nobody paid much attention to her anymore, but every one and a while she would pop up at the Crashdown for a conversation. 

Maria thought about that. How was it that Tess was so different from the others?

Still thinking about this, Maria glanced out the window into the night, hoping for a glimpse of a star.

There was Michael, staring longingly up at her.

**********

After Michael had left his house, he started running. Just running. He didn't really know where he was going. He just couldn't stay at home and think about Maria.

Michael knew what he was doing to her. He didn't know how, but he knew that every night, Maria was in his dreams, comforting him. And although he knew it was wrong, he liked the way her presence soothed his tortured soul.

Looking around him, he realized that he was standing in front of her house. Like a moth, his eyes were drawn towards the lights, that little sliver emitted from a night-light.

Maria was in the window. Upon seeing her, Michael felt sadness flow through him again. She was his perfect dream. And she knew it.

Just then, Maria turned her face to the sky. And looked directly into his eyes.

**********

For seconds time was suspended. The stars stopped blinking and the moon burned with a fierce intensity. It was as if nature herself knew the significance of this meeting.

Ever so slowly, Maria pushed open the window. Leaning out, she looked directly into Michael's soul. 

Wearily she voiced, " Why are you here, Michael?"

"I don't know." he stated, much to her surprise.

"Do you want to come up?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Michael, I'm coming down. Don't go away please."

Gently, Maria eased her way out the window. Because she was wearing only an oversized T-shirt and some boxers, she was extra careful about hurting herself on the way down. Dropping the last few feet, she turned around to face the tense, anxious being behind her.

Michael sighed deeply. "You didn't have to come down. Not for me."

"Only for you," she said, shaking her head. " Please look at me, Michael." Maria raised a hand to his cheek and turned his face towards hers.

Michael stared down at the tiny girl in front of him. Pain, longing, and remorse were all evident in his gaze. Ever so slowly he raised one of his hands to Maria's delicate cheek. With the back of his palm, he gently moved his knuckles reverently over her skin, caressing her lips, her eyes, her hair. Tenderly Michael took his hands in his and kissed each one with thoughtfulness unbeknownst to him. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered.

He said it was such intensity and truth, that Maria felt her eyes brim over with tears. Slowly she shook her head in acknowledgement. 

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to ever cry for me. I don't deserve your tears."

"Michael, you are so wrong. You deserve so much more than you have. You're worthy of everything."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. Even though you go about it all wrong, you try to protect me and keep me from getting hurt. All you really want to do is protect the people you care for. I know you. You are not a bad person, Michael. You are loving, generous, and protective. I know people think you're a jerk. Hell, sometimes I think you're a jerk, but deep down inside me, I know you're just a scared little boy trying to love the world and only being rejected. Well I'm not rejecting you. I love you." she finished, emphasizing her last words.

Now it was Michael's turn to cry. Tiny beads of moisture slowly traced twin paths down bare cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he started, haltingly. "For whatever I did to you, for all the pain I've caused." He paused, then scraped out the last few words in a raw voice. "Just let me stay with you."

"Forever." she breathed with her lips pressed to his forehead.

Maria gently took Michael's hand and let him into the house by way of the front door. She knew her mom would he out of town for most of the week so Michael could stay without the fear of being caught. Leading Michael through the house, they entered her bedroom together. Maria tenderly shoved Michael down onto the bed and proceeded in tucking him in. When she was almost finished, she slowly crawled into his arms. 

Just before dozing off, Michael leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Noticing the utter contentment on her face, he knew how wrong he had been in keeping away. With this revelation, the two lovers slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Changes

chapter two-changes

Max was worried. Sitting in Maria's driveway, he thought for a second on what to do. Usually, he would drive to her house every morning and honk the horn. About a minute later, Maria would run out of the door and they would go to school. Because of the present tension between the group, Isabel would take their Mom's car and pick up Alex and Tess. No one knew how Michael got to school, just that he did. 

But today was going a little differently. He had been sitting in Maria's driveway for about ten minutes and she was showing no signs of appearing. She, knowing herself, had given Max a key at the beginning of their arrangement in case she overslept. He was to go inside, start some tea, and wake her sleeping ass up, to use her words. Having only done it once, he was hesitant. The first time wasn't pretty. Maria was not a morning person. In the back of his mind, he sincerely hoped she was wearing clothes this time.

Just as Max got out of his car, the Sheriff's SUV pulled in behind him. 

Valenti lumbered out of the sport utility vehicle and spoke in a hushed tone. "Max, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Maria?"

"Not that I know of. She's just late for school so I was gonna go wake her up. Is something going on that I should know about?" He was staring to get anxious.

"I, uh, oh God, I don't know how to say this." He stuttered out.

"What? What is it?"

"Um Amy, Maria's mom, has been out of town for the last few days and this morning I got a call. She was in a car accident on the way to a business owner's convention. Jesus Max, she's dead!

"Dead… oh my God!" the very thought was inconceivable to him. "What about Maria? She won't be able to handle this. What will happen to her?"

Valenti wiped a hand over his tired face. "I have no idea. We'll have to work that out later. But damn, no child should have to hear this at such a young age. I don't even know how to tell her!"

"I'm gonna stay with you to tell her. She's gonna need support to get through this. Maybe I'll get everyone over here."

"Not yet. Let's just go tell her."

The two solemn men walked up to her door and rang the bell. When nobody answered, they rang again, then began to beat on the door.

Valenti started to shout, "Maria, wake up! It's important! I really need to talk to you! Please answer the door!"

Finally the door was opened with an abrupt yank. "What the hell are you doing at my door so early, Sheriff? You so just woke me up from the best dream! Oh, hey Max. Damn did I over sleep the alarm? I must not have turned it on last night." Heat rushed to her cheeks as she remembered exactly what had happened last night. "Why didn't you call?"

Max looked slightly exasperated. "I did. Several times. You didn't answer. Anyway, do you need me to start some tea?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, she beckoned for them to follow. "Come in, Sheriff, Max."

Sheriff Valenti took off his hat and let Max slip past his to the kitchen. "Uh, Ms. DeLuca, Maria, I'm afraid this isn't a social call…"

"With all due respect, when is it ever?" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

He winced then continued. "Maria, I am so sorry about this. Damn, there's no easy way to put this. Your mother…she…uh…"

"God, she's not in jail is she? She is such a reckless driver. Was she going like thirty miles over the speed limit or something? Do I need to bail her out?"

Max returned with a jumbo cup of tea and handed it to her, cutting off the Sheriff. "Maria, maybe we should sit down."

"You guys are starting to scare me. Just get it out! What's wrong with my mom?" The beginnings of hysteria were evident in her voice.

Valenti watched the whole scene from the point of a father. **God, I hope Kyle never has to get this talk.**

"She…uh…was involved in a car accident on the way to that convention she was going to go see. She was…uh…hurt pretty bad…and uh…she didn't make it." He watched as she crumbled and prayed for the little girl she would no longer be.

Maria's eyes darted wildly between the two faces in the room. The gravity of the situation hit her and she fell to her knees. "Oh my God! You're lying! It's not true! She would never leave me alone like this! She promised!" Her voice cracked and she started to sob.

"Maria, what is going on? What the hell are they doing here?" Michael's voice was heard coming down the hallway. He got the surprise of his life as he walked into the kitchen to see Max and Sheriff Valenti standing over his broken girlfriend.

Max drew back at the sight of the fellow alien. Michael was distinctly sleep rustled. His hair was standing up in all directions and there were blanket creases all over his arms and chest, which was peeking out from behind his undershirt. "Michael, _why are you here_?"

Valenti knew the pressure was building. "Guys, this isn't the time or the place of this!"

Maria, her body still raking with sobs and her face still drenched with tears, raised her head. "How long ago was it…that she…"

"About four hours ago. She was in surgery all night but she just didn't make it out." The Sheriff paused. "I am so sorry."

Michael was getting scared. He knew something terrible had just happened, someone important to Maria had died. Who? "Maria, who are they talking about?"

Blurry eyes were turned to him. "My mom! Oh God, Michael, my mom's dead! She's dead!"

Kneeling on his knees beside her, he lifted her body to press it against his. "Oh Maria, baby, it will be okay. Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you. We'll get through this."

With those words, Max knew something significant in the lives of his friends had happened last night. A bond, a closeness had been formed between the two of them. It was as if they both just stopped trying to hurt themselves and went to each other. Max watched as Michael picked up Maria and sat her on the couch, taking her close to comfort her. He watched as Maria wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and wept onto his shoulder with such intensity that it shook both their bodies. He watched as Michael murmured sweet nothings into her ear, trying to sooth her turmoil. **What the hell happened?** He thought to himself. **Oh shit, I hope they didn't have sex!**

With Maria still sobbing, Michael looked up to Valenti with questions in his eyes.

"What will she do now? What's gonna happen to her?" he demanded.

Valenti looked the teen straight in the eyes and saw true concern. "She'll have to find some place to live. At seventeen, she's still a minor and she can't stay on her own."

Max cut in, "She can stay with Isabel and I. We wouldn't mind and our parents would completely understand."

"No!" she screamed. "I'll stay with Michael.

"But Maria…" Max exclaimed.

"Legally, you can do that, Maria, but it's your decision." Valenti explained.

Michael was still shocked, "You really want to stay with me?"

"You know I do, Michael, you're the only person I want to live with right now. I know you understand." Maria looked pleadingly into his eyes.

The Sheriff decided to stop this before Max exploded. Thinking to himself, he concurred that the technical path was best. "Okay, now that that's settled, you can get your stuff and I'll drive you to Michael's. Take the day off and just relax, okay honey. Michael, you stay with her, too. She'll need someone. I'll take care of the paperwork and bring it by later." Turning toward the door, he secured his hat on his head. "Take care of yourself. I'll be outside."

"Okay, now that he's gone, what the hell is going on between you two?" Max took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "You didn't have sex, did you?"

Michael exploded. "Max, what's wrong with you? Her mom just died and you can't wait to jump into "leader" mode and interrogate everyone. Leave her alone!"

"Stop it! Just stop it! First of all, it's none of your business. Second, no we didn't, and third…Max, I know you're just looking out for me, but I'm gonna be okay. Just give me some time." Pulling herself together for him she pasted a tiny smile to her face. "Go to school, tell everyone, and let me grieve for a while. Thank you for caring so much, though. Now go."

Max put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a quick hug. "Okay, but take care of yourself. Michael, watch out for her."

"I will. Thanks, man."

"Any time. See ya."


	3. Comfort

chapter three

Michael ran his fingers through his thick, long hair. The task at hand was monumental. "Come on. Let's go get some stuff for you."

"Can you just get a change of clothes? I'm sure I can get the rest of it later." Maria dropped her head, running her fingers through her own long, golden hair.

He started into the hallway, turning around in the doorway. "Is there anything specifically that you want?"

She had dropped her head to her lap, and was absently stroking the hair falling onto her face. "It doesn't even matter. I don't care."

"You know I'm gonna end up stealing a pair of panties or something, right?"

Michael's attempt to brighten the mood had fallen on deaf ears. Glancing over, he saw that Maria had curled into a little ball on the couch, crying softly to herself. With his heart aching for his love, Michael walked into her room and took a large duffel bag out of the closet. He chose comfortable, baggy things for her to curl up in and not have to worry about.

Moving on to the bathroom, he picked up numerous bottles and examined them. There were so many things that he didn't understand about women. What did they need so many bottles and lotions for? Picking up the shampoo, he sniffed the cap and automatically inhaled Maria. This was her; that subtle hint of Jasmine and Cypress Oil that seemed to cling to her everywhere. Tucking it in the bag with an abundant number of other bottles, he walked on.

Heading back to the living room, Michael passed Amy DeLuca's room. Pausing, he moved inside. He had always been kind of intimidated by Maria's hyperactive mother. When she loved him, she really went out of her way to show it. When she was wary and unsure of him, she made damn sure that he knew it, too.

He also realized how much he owed to her. She had struggled with her life, raised her daughter to be the most kind, thoughtful, considerate person ever. She was undoubtedly strong willed a trait that she had passed down to Maria, but in the end, even that couldn't save her. Feeling sympathy for a woman that he could have known better, Michael went to Ms. DeLuca's dresser and took out some clothes for Maria to wear and remember in.

Silently, he walked back to the couch. Looking down, he saw Maria in the same position just staring out into the room.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Her voice sounded dry and rusty, as though she hadn't used it in days.

"She'll never really be gone. There are pieces of her everywhere. In this house, in you. As long as you remember her, she'll never really die." 

She seemed mildly surprised at his revelation, but said nothing choosing to sit up instead. "I can't stay here right now. It's just too much. Can we please go Michael?"

Gathering her hands in his, he pressed kisses to the backs of her hands, tugging slightly. "Here, let me help you up."

Together, with Michael carrying the duffel bag, they headed out to Valenti's Explorer. He was standing out there, leaning against the door. "Ready to leave?"

*****

Michael made sure that once home. Maria would want for nothing. He took it upon himself to cook and clean for her, to make her comfortable, to be a shoulder for her to cry on. More than once, he walked into his room only to find Maria holding a pillow to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Gently he would remove the pillow from her grasp and pull her fragile body into his arms. 

Ever so slowly her cries would subside, leaving her whimpering and clinging to him as if to keep him from leaving her, too. Lifting her body onto his, he would gently rock her into a restful slumber and desperately with she would find some type of temporary peace.

Just around lunchtime, Michael had been cleaning up the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Liz standing there, looking so anxious that he just moved out of the way and led her back to the bedroom.


	4. Memories

chapter four

Liz didn't know what to do. After Max had told them all what had happened, she had taken up his offer for the jeep and driven straight to Michael's. She had stood in the doorway for a few moments, trying to collect herself before actually going in to share her grief. Finally summoning her courage, she had knocked on the door.

She was startled when Michael opened the door almost immediately but got over it as Michael lead her to the apartment's single bedroom. Sadly she shook her head at the figure curled up towards the foot of the bed. Although she was making no noise, Liz could easily tell Maria was crying. 

Her shoulders shook from the long, wracking sobs she seemed to force from her body.

Liz turned back to Michael.

"Michael, what do I do?" she said desperately.

He looked puzzled but spoke. "I don't know. Just support her, be her friend. That's what she needs. Someone with a shoulder to lean on."

"You know her so well. Michael, for what it's worth, if you and Maria did…uh… go further…well…as long as you're both happy, I'm happy for you. Just don't," her voice got very serious, "don't hurt her okay? Ever again."

"Liz, you're a good friend. I love Maria. I've stopped holding back, and letting things flow around me…she's all that matters now."

Liz nodded her head decisively. "Okay…good…that's good."

Maria heard her best friend's voice and stirred from her protective position. "Liz, what are you doing here?"

"Oh babe, I heard about your mom. How are you doing?"

"Hey, I haven't killed myself yet, so I guess I'm doing better than usual, right?"

"Oh, Maria." Concern for her friend brought Liz to the bed.

With Michael looking on, the two friends threw themselves into each other's arms. Both of them were crying now, one for the loss of a vital part of her, and another for her best friend, who seemed inconsolable. Pain, loss, and helplessness filled the room until Michael couldn't take it any more. Crawling up onto the bed, he pulled Maria into his lap and wrapped his arms abound her entire body. Taking Liz's hand, he held Maria while she was being comforted.

For a split second, Liz looked on with awe. She had never seen Michael act that way with anyone before. Realizing it was all for the best, she took Michael's outstretched hand and joined the huddle.

For hours they stayed like that, alternately weeping, sleeping, or just comforting. When it was about time for school to let out, people began to knock on his door hoping to console the lost girl who was always so vibrant and full of life. Naturally, Michael ignored all of the calls knowing that the important ones would simple come in.

Just as he predicted, exactly at four o'clock Max, Isabel, and Alex showed up. After knocking a few times, Isabel simply unlocked the door and came inside. It was ghostly. Not a sound was heard and nothing moved. Looking around in bewilderment, Isabel left the main room and ventures back into the rear of the apartment. 

Glancing into the bedroom, she stared in shock at the image before her. Michael, "Mr. Stone-Wall" himself, was sitting on the bed wrapped in Maria's arms. He seemed oblivious to the world around him, as though his body and soul functioned for the sole purpose of being there when Maria needed him the most. He had taken her head and tucked it into the crook of his neck, gently stroking her hair the whole time. Her body was wedged against his with arms caressing her spine and soothing her sobs.

Liz appeared from around the doorway, "It's amazing isn't it, the way he changes for her. He loves her so much."

Yeah, who'da thought," Isabel sighed. "Where did you come from anyway? We saw the jeep but no you."

"I went to the little girls room. Sitting there was getting a little uncomfortable after two cappuccinos this morning." She smiled wryly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Liz."

Max cut in, "How long have they been like this?"

"About three hours. That's when I got here."

Max considered it; "Something's going on with them, something strange. This morning he was at her house even before I was. I think he slept there and now they're all like this. He's changed," Max said with finality.

Liz spoke softly, "I think she's changed him."

"How is Maria anyway?" Alex questioned.

"She'll be fine, she just needs someone to hold onto right now." Her voice got serious; "Michael will take care of her."

Alex was puzzled," Are you sure he's the best thing for her as of this moment? I mean, they've been avoiding each other for months and after one night, they're a couple again."

Isabel broke him off before he said something offensive that they could hear," Guys, it's not really our business. They're both our friends and I, personally, am happy for them. Now I think we need to focus on Maria and not on her and Michael's relationship."

"Thank you, Isabel." Four heads whipped around at the sound of Michael's voice. He stood lounging on the doorframe, but nothing about his tone of his expression showed relaxation. "She needs all you guys right now. Don't bicker and worry over us. That's our concern."

"How is she, Michael?" asked Liz.

"She's asleep again. Where did you go?"

"To the bathroom."

Max was astonished. "You were with them the whole time?"

"Yeah. Why?" Liz challenged.

"Just asking."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Okay, you two. Please just go find somewhere to make-out or something. Just stop being jealous and defensive!"

Michael opened his mouth, "Alex…"

"No, they need to stop acting like babies. Jeez. Max, Liz loves you and would never leave you. Liz, Max is insecure and would die for you. Now stop it!"

Liz looked at Max directly with a quirky smile pasted to her mouth. "I guess you were just put our place, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Liz, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just need to concentrate on Maria and we're all a little stressed."

Michael cut in; fearing it could go on forever, forcing them to watch some googly love fest. "I don't know what to do, guys. All she does is cry and I can't make her stop and I can't make it better…. I just feel useless, you know?"

"Dude, we all do. We love Maria, too. It's so unreal, though. She's just here one day and gone the next." Alex thought about Ms. DeLuca, whom he had known all his life but never really knew.

"Yeah." Liz added.

They had all moved to the couch and were sitting complacently, thinking of the past. Max and Liz were together on one end while Isabel and Alex cuddled on the other. Michael just stood close and leaned against a nearby wall before slowly sinking to his knees.

Liz broke the silence. "I remember one time when we were fourteen and we got to go with Maria and her mom to San Francisco to visit her aunts. Do you remember that, Alex?"

"Yeah, and we got pulled over the cops and Ms. DeLuca got out of a ticket…"

"By flashing the guy." Liz finished.

"No way!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Way." Alex returned.

"The rest of the trip was great." Liz continued. "We got to stay at that huge house…"

"Manor, Lizzie, it was to big to be a house. They called it 'The Manor'."

"Whatever."

"Remember that club they owned? That was so bitchin'! And they had the Red Hot Chili Peppers playing. It so ruled. Her mom was the coolest."

"All I remembered was us all having hangovers the next day from that ongoing tab we were given."

Max was dumbfounded. "They let you drink? But you were under aged! That's illegal!"

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Come on Max, her aunts owned the club. We could do whatever we wanted."

"So what happened?" Isabel wanted to know.

"Well I don't remember too much…" Liz started.

"Maria got Liz drunk," Alex picked up. "It was soooo sunny. Lizzie doesn't handle alcohol very well."

"Shut UP, Alex! It wasn't funny!"

"God yes it was!" 

Max thought of a question, "What did she do?"

"NOTHING!"

"I'll bet." Isabel said snidely.

"I'm kidding." Alex laughed. "Miss Elizabeth Parker did nothing but hit on older men and giggle."

Isabel scoffed, "Liz hit on older men? How much older?"

"See, Lizzie here is an ambitious girl, so naturally we're talking sugar daddy age…"

"ALEX…!"

"She went for the eighty year olds!"

"Alex you are soooo dead for that!"

Isabel was rolling on the ground. "Way to go! I never thought you had it in you."

"Just be glad nothing happened." Max scolded.

Finally, out of the blue, Michael looked up and focused on their conversation, blank interest in his eyes. "What happened with Maria?"

Alex responded. "Don't worry, man. Maria can handle her liquor. To a certain point anyway."

Max replied worriedly. "What happened?"

"It was beautiful. It was the first time I'd ever heard her sing."

"Sing?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah. She got tipsy enough to open for Red Hot Chile Peppers. It was great. DeLuca can really sing."

"The most ironic thing out of the whole episode, though, is that Ms. DeLuca can't. Not at all." Liz commented.

"She must get it from her father." Max suggested.

That shut everyone up. No one had thought about Maria's father. What if the state tried to find him and take Maria away? Would they force her to live with a father who had abandoned her fourteen years ago?

"Oh God, what if they take her away?" Michael croaked out.

"They can't take me anywhere, Michael. Not away from you. Any of you." 


	5. The Will

chapter five-the will

Maria had entered silently into the room. They had been remembering. Listening to her friends talk about her mom with kindness and love in their voices brought tears to form in the corners of her eyes. She would be missed.

At the first mention of her father, she froze. She hadn't even considered that possibility. Technically he had rights. Her parents had never divorced. She didn't even know if her mom had a will. What would happen to all her stuff? Her home? Her life?

Michael's statement broke through her reverie. Determined, she had walked out.

"Michael, you know I wouldn't let him take me. Not now, not ever."

"I know." He responded.

Maria looked around at the faces of her friends. Silently she took a seat next to Michael. "Did you know that when we got home from that trip, my mom told me that was the best time she had ever had on a vacation. She really loved you guys. Especially you, Michael. Do you remember that convention that was held here last year and the wrestler for my mom's show quit? You filled in for her. That meant so much to her. You see nothing good has ever really been given to my mom. Her nature makes her take the best out of every situation, but no one has ever treated her with respect and dignity. Not like she should have been treated. But you, Michael, you went out of her way to help her. That really stuck."

"It wasn't anything…"

"It was everything."

A loud knock on the door interrupted the reverie. At first they ignored it, but soon Max got up and let the person in. It was Sheriff Valenti.

"How is Maria doing?" He reverently questioned.

Max pointed toward the living room, "You don't you talk to her yourself?"

Slowly he walked into the main room. Taking his hat off, he stood like a statue before addressing Maria with his heavy thoughts. "Honey, do you remember when I told you I'd take care of the paperwork? Well, uh, there's quite a lot of it actually. I need to go over some things with you."

Maria was slightly intimidated. "Now?"

"If you want. I can also take you back to the station or come back at a later time."

"No, let's get this over with."

"Okay, um, there are several things. Your mom did have a will and she left most of her things to you. The house, the Jetta, her business, everything. You also have several hundred thousand dollars in a trust fund for when you turn 18."

"Oh my God, that's a lot of money!"

"Where did she get all that money?" Liz squeaked out.

"Child support."

Alex interrogated Maria with a confused tone in his voice. "Your father doesn't pay child support."

"Not for me, for her. Her father paid child support."

Now Liz was confused. "Your mom's parents are divorced?"

"Yeah. My aunts in San Francisco are only my half aunts. He remarried, had three more daughters, then divorced their mom, too."

"That sucks." Michael commented.

"Yeah."

Valenti cut in, "Maria, there's bad news. Because your parents are technically still married, everything goes to your father until your birthday."

"That's not fair!" she screeched, "That shouldn't even be legal! Why the hell does he get my mom's stuff when he left her!?"

"Sheriff are you sure? Shouldn't the government hold it for her? Or a lawyer or something? It can't just go to the man she's been separated from for fourteen years!" Max was puzzled. He was sure the legal system worked better than that.

"I don't know what kind of legal action in necessary, but I'll find out for you. Maria, when's your birthday?"

"April 20, 1982."

"4:20? Man, I'll bet your mom got a kick out of that one." Valenti chuckled at some internal joke no one but him and Maria seemed to know.

"What's so special about 4/20?" Max voiced.

Maria spoke up. "4:20 is international pot smoking day. It's a "sacred" number to pot heads everywhere."

"Your mom smoked pot?" Isabel asked.

"Hon, my mom was a hippie. She did just about everything out there."

"Anyway, back to the subject," Valenti cut in. "Did your mom have a lawyer?"

"Yeah didn't you get the will from him?"

"No, I got it from the life insurance company. You see if your mom had filled for a legal separation, then he can't have anything from you. It's almost like an annulment. If you're separated for so many years, I think it automatically voids the marriage."

"Okay so all you have to do is talk to the lawyer and see if they're still married?"

"How long will that take?" Alex wondered.

"I can probably see him today."

"I have one more question, Sheriff," Maria broke in. "Um, what about my mom's car. I mean, she was driving it when… well is it totaled? How do I take car of that?"

"Maria, that car's gone. I think you get the insurance policy, though, since the accident wasn't her fault."

"God, I know thins is terrible, but YEAH, I finally get an off-road vehicle! I'm getting a Range Rover." Maria danced a happy white person dance excitedly.

"Maria, those are so ugly!" Liz said with disdain.

"Yeah, but they can haul ass through the desert! They're even better than Max's jeep 'cause people don't fear falling out of a Range Rover all the time."

Max was slightly offended and commented jokingly. "Nobody but Michael has ever fallen out of the jeep so leave it alone!"

"Yeah but that little episode was due to Max's bad driving…!" Michael rebutted.

"And you hanging out of the side!" Max defended.

"That day was so great!"

For a few moments they all took time to savor Michael's smile. Some of them had never even seen Michael smile. To all, it was a beautiful thing.

****NOTE**** I know next to nothing about the legal process so if I f*** anything up, I'm sorry!


	6. Turning Point

Eventually they all left the two alone to themselves. Even though Valenti had promised to be back later that night, they sincerely doubted it.

Over the next few days things all seemed to fall into place. The lawyer had found her father only to discover that he had filed for divorce and had a new family. All the settlements had been paid and Maria got her Range Rover.

Even though Maria had been granted permission to live in her house, it took several weeks for her to settle with the idea of her mom not being there. Eventually Maria had convinced Michael to move into her house with her and he agreed.

There was plenty of tension between the group when the two had first moved into the house together. They enforced a separate bedroom rule which Michael and Maria thought was hilarious for they often snuck out and shared a bed. 

If the memories became too much for Michael or the grief grew too strong for Maria, they were always there for each other. 

As the days grew into weeks, and weeks became months, the town of Roswell, New Mexico grew used to seeing the bad-boy outcast and the happy pixie girl smiling together.


	7. Journey

chapter seven-journey

Maria was rudely awakened Monday morning by some extremely daring person shaking her shoulder. Squinting an eye no more than necessary, she saw the hateful perpetrator. "Michael, what do you want? It's six A.M.!"

He grinned at her grumpy attitude but immediately sobered. "Maria, I need your car! Please don't ask me any questions, I swear I'll tell you what I can, but I need to leave right now!"

"What! Do I have any say so in this!? If I want to ask questions, I think I should be able to since I'm so graciously allowing you the grace of borrowing my car!"

He grinned again, a full toothy grin with a twinkle in his eye. "Great! Thanks Maria. You're the best. Now hop in, you're coming, too!"

"Oh, My, God! I think I'm gonna faint. You, Michael Guerin, just thanked me for something. And since I'm coming with you, can I get a change of clothes first?"

"Baby, I'm sorry, but no. We have to go now. But hey, later if you want, we can trade clothes." He stopped and winked at her. "I think I might like wearing your gorgeous panties."

"Michael, you are so sick! I think I'd rather not." she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "So anyway, where are we going, how long will we be gone, and for what reason are you taking me there?"

"We're going to New York. I don't know how long we'll be gone. You can call Liz when we get there. Max knows I'm going somewhere but he probably will think I kidnapped you! Liz will worry."

"I'll do it when we get there. If I call her now she'll try to convince me to stay away from you and long car trips. She still thinks we had sex the last time!"

"Maybe we did and you don't know it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Yeah, you used your superior alien intelligence to brainwash me so that now I can only have very detailed dreams about wild-buck-naked-animal-love-sex with you! Oh baby! Oh baby!"

"Hon, the dreams had to come from somewhere!"

They settled into a companionable silence for the next few hours. They listened to radio stations all over the country and around lunch, they stopped in Kansas.

"I can't believe we're in Kansas! Michael, you drive like a lunatic! We must have been going over 100 mph the whole way! How have we not gotten pulled over yet?!"

"You know you're my good luck charm."

"I'd better be. We all know that you have terrible luck."

"Hey, just because I'm always the one to get caught doesn't mean anything! Circumstances just always happen to be in Valenti's favor!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry I said anything!" She turned and sulked, facing the window, pretending to be extremely pissed.

******

They pulled into a McDonald's around Kansas City and had lunch then took off.

All through the day, Maria wondered what Michael was hiding from her. She had noticed how well the trip had been going compared to the road trip to Marathon and didn't really want to say anything that would make Michael angry and ruin the stress free attitude of the car. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Michael, do we already have sleeping arrangements planned or is this just an impromptu kinda-with-the-flow thing?"

"Ah, we, ah, just kinda have to find some place cheap to stay the night. We can't stop until we get to New York though, so we'll get in really late."

"So, are we going to see anything or anything important?"

Maria said this, trying to be casual but Michael caught her trying to sneak several glances at him.

"No one you know." Michael admitted reluctantly.

"Do you at least know them?" Maria was a hair's length away from freaking out.

"Not… exactly."

"Not exactly!! What the hell does that mean?! How can you 'not exactly' know someone that you're traveling thousands of miles to meet?!!"

Maria paused for a second, gathering her thoughts and hypothesized. Finally she had a revelation.

"Michael, are you looking for Nasedo?"

"Truthfully?"

"Um yeah!"

"Okay, truthfully…no. I'm looking for my sister."

"Sister, you have another sister? What about Tess? I thought she was your sister?"

"Tess? No! Well at least I don't think so. I think she's hiding something. Way too much for me to just believe that she's been living with Nasedo all this time and suddenly she has to desperately find Max and turn our whole existence upside down! Also, that whole thing about Isabel and me has _got_ to be a lie. She has been my sister my whole life and I can't just believe that now she's got to be my lover. It's just got a whole 'Alabama Style' touch to it that I don't want to go near. Very vile! Inbreeding is not the way I want to reproduce, thank you very much!"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? When you walked away from me that last time, you said you loved me. Why didn't you say it then?"

"Maria, I loved you with everything that was in me! I just realized that there's got to be something inside me that's good enough for you to love, so I take that part of me and love you right back."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew I loved you. I had for a long time. It hurt so much when you said nothing mattered but Isabel when you thought she was pregnant. If I had known then, it would have been so much easier to deal with."

"This feeling in me…love…has always been there for you. Since I met you. I just didn't know how to tell you so I didn't. Plus I had to be ready to leave at anytime. Now…I just think that there are too many different versions to make sense of it all."

"You don't think anyone's coming for you, do you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. I don't think we'll ever be with other's like us. All I can do now is be as happy as I can here. And that means you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You make me so happy. Thank you?"

"Oh, Michael. You're welcome."

Maria leaned over to kiss Michael. He looked over at her and almost lost control of the car. They pulled over to the side of the road and just stared at each other for a few moments.

"We're in a hurry."

"I know"

"I don't care!"

"Me either."

Quick as time, the two lovers jumped at each other as if dying of a thirst only the other could quench. Mouths fused, tongues clashed, and empty hands suddenly found themselves under clothing, groping flesh.

Just the barest touch of each other's skin sent gasps of extreme pleasure from their mouths. Pulling apart, they stared at each other in wonder. Hesitantly, Michael reached out a hand to Maria's shoulder, now bare of any clothing. Gently, he placed his fingertips to her skin. 

Maria's body reacted almost instantly. She arched into his palm and sparks of electricity jumped from her body to his. Michael stared in amazement at his hand. Maria was so focused on the ecstasy his touch brought her that she didn't even notice the sparks.

Maria moved as if under a spell and, with her eyes now wide open, placed both of her hands on Michael's bare chest. As both their gazes gravitated towards their touching bodies, the pulses of energy shooting from their mutual forms shocked both.

The beams hit everywhere, bouncing all around the car and back into the frenzied teens. They both cried out as one as the pleasure escalated until neither could control themselves.

Pouncing, they tore at each other's clothes, shredding material until they were skin to skin, heart to heart, soul to soul. With fireworks exploding all around them, they stared down into each other's eyes. As Michael entered Maria's humming body, their gazes became locked in something more primitive, more ancient, than time itself. All Michael was, all he knew, entered Maria, consumed her, integrated within her. All Maria was, all she knew, intertwined with Michael, creating one soul between the two of them, making them one forever.

The union was so complete, so deep within their essence, that Michael couldn't control himself any longer. With Maria thrashing and bucking beneath him, he thrust and hammered himself into her. With a joined cry from the both of them, he emptied himself into her as she exploded into a million pieces.


	8. Discoveries

chapter eight-discoveries

For about ten minutes, neither one of them could move. Finally, with little sparks still shooting between their bodies, Maria sat up and looked around her, dazed.

"Oh my God! That was so…I can't even think of a word." she stammered.

"Heaven" Michael responded, titling his head to get a full view of hers. 

Michael leaned up, a serious expression on his face but a sparkle in his eyes, and looked straight at Maria. Leaning closer, he tenderly kissed her.

"I love you, Maria DeLuca."

"Ditto." Maria jokingly responded.

They smiled to each other then lazily proceeded to search for the remainder of their clothes. When they were though, Maria gave up on finding her shirt and had put on one of Michael's. Michael couldn't find his boxers and Maria had a ball joking about his new 'commando' style. 

Finally finding her skirt, Maria saw it was mostly intact, but there was a new slit running up the side.

"This is ridiculous! I know this wasn't here before!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. " Michael said sheepishly. "Besides, it looks better that way."

Smiling at one another, Maria moves to the driver's seat to continue the drive. About half way through Indiana, Michael fell asleep and began to have troubling dreams. All through the dream there was a figure, a beast, half man - half lion. He appeared to be gentle and extremely protective. Next to him at all times was a woman with chestnut brown hair and shining hazel eyes. 

They appeared to be in some kind of argument in which they kept talking about a new girl, Taja, who seemed to possess some strange powers. Catherine, as Michael now knew the woman's name, was concerned for the health of the child while the creature, Vincent, demanded they keep the girl in hiding. Catherine kept asking what types of powers the girl possessed and Vincent was about to answer when Michael was awakened by a loud car horn.

He jerked out of his seat. "What the hell is going on?!!"

"Some asshole just cut me off! Why?" Michael's outburst had frayed her nerves, and now she was nervous with tension.

"I have having a freakin' dream! There was this guy; a man who looked like a lion, talking to some chick named Catherine about a kid with 'special powers.' Vincent, the guy, said something about keeping the child below for safety reasons. They were worried that she was sick and people would find her and do things to her. White room kinda things. Here, let me show you."

Michael reached up his hand and combed it through her hair. Leaning forward, he kissed her, praying all the while that they wouldn't run off of the road.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry, Michael. Now I messed up your chance at finding her!"

"Don't worry about it. I have this feeling that I'll find out all I need to know sooner or later."

"Michael, it's getting dark." she cut through the reverie again. "I think I burned off lunch a long time ago."

Listening to his grumbling stomach for the first time in hours, he nodded. "I totally agree. By the way, where are we?"

"The southwestern tip of New York. We should be there soon. No more than three hours, I think."

"God damn! Do you realize that we're just traveled across most of the continental United States in about twelve and half-hours? That's got to be a record."

"Yeah, we are so lucky we didn't get pulled over 'cause that would be one hell of a fine. I was going over one hundred the whole way. I'm surprised we haven't stopped for gas already."

"Are you serious? What does the thing say now? We should be just about empty."

Just as Michael said this, the Range Rover started to sputter and Maria quickly pulled over.

"Great! Now you've jinxed us! Thanks a lot!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was just stating a fact."

"Well now we have no gas and we're about twenty miles from any kind of civilization. Can't you do some kind of alien thingy and get us out of here?" she was totally exasperated now.

"Maria, do you know what you're asking for? You know I can't control my powers!"

"I also know that when most people have sex, they don't shoot off sparks! I know that sex doesn't usually connect two people the way it did for us! I know that you're special, Michael! I know you can do this! What is you, is me! I _know_ you can get us out of this!"

Michael was stunned by this speech. Never before had anyone showed such confidence in him! He was also extremely happy! They hadn't discussed yet what had happened between them earlier, but he knew now that Maria accepted it, accepted him.

With that thought, he walked around to the trunk of the car and took out the jug of antifreeze. Placing his hand over it for a minute, he concentrated until his palm began to glow. He stood like that for several minutes and when nothing happened, he looked at Maria in despair. He had let her down.

Just then, Maria walked up beside him, took his hand in hers, and held their joined hands over the bottle. Together their hands began to glow and the jug began to smell of gasoline.

"Only together can we accomplish anything." she said knowingly, a smile spread across her face at their success.

Michael looked down at their joined hands and raised them to his lips. 

"Thank you for making me believe. I've been waiting my whole life to be able to do that and you showed me how in a little, tiny, insignificant day." Awe was evident in his voice.

"Michael, it was significant. It made us!" Tilting her head to one side, she thought. " Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Michael looked at the ground. " None of us have ever, you know, before. I don't know if the sparks happen every time or what."

"I've got to call Liz and ask her if anything like this happened with her and Max."

"How would she know? They never…"

"You mean Max didn't tell you? Woah buddy!"

"Max didn't tell me what? Do you mean they had sex? When?"

"You know when Liz went in and got Max when he was captured? Well, they had sex in an abandoned van on the side on the road. I guess the fear and the excitement just got to them. Liz never told me about any sparks. All I got from her were the 'wonderful visions' and 'intense love' that surrounded them. I think that this is your gift, Michael. This is your special thing. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Thank you for letting me discover my gift. Thank you for letting me share it with you."

After Michael had filled up the gas tank, they were on their way. Michael was still sulking about Max's betrayal when they first saw the glow of New York City lights. It was about ten thirty EST when they found their way to Central Park.

"Michael, where are we going?"

"I've had more dreams and I think that we need to find this Catherine Chandler woman. She knows Vincent and Vincent knows Taja."

"So where does she live?"

"I'll tell you where to go. I know it by sight but I can't tell you exactly where it is."


	9. Knowledge

chapter nine-knowledge

A short time later they pulled up to a lovely mock-brownstone apartment building. All along the backside of the building were balconies facing the park. The couple parked and followed an occupant inside. Michael directed Maria to the elevator where they went up several stories. After walking up and down the hallway for several minutes, Michael finally stopped at a door. Pausing only for a moment, he knocked.

Maria glanced at Michael uncertainly. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Maria was cut short when a woman of average height with light brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. This was the woman Michael had seen. 

Shuffling noises in the apartment brought them back to reality. He was so shocked by the face before him that it was Maria who finally spoke. "Are you Catherine Chandler?"

The woman at the door was wearing a long, crimson gown that covered her arms and legs totally but was very revealing at the bodice. Immediately, the two teens felt as though they were interrupting something important, for they could see candle light flickering in the background.

Catherine spoke up, bewildered. "Yes, I'm Cathy. What can I do for you?"

Maria was still speaking for the both of them. "We're really sorry if we interrupted your evening but we really need your help! We're looking for someone."

"I don't really know how I can help. Who are you looking for?"

For the first time since the door opened, Michael stopped staring and looked into Catherine's eyes. "My sister."

This earned a gasp out of Catherine. At her gasp, more shuffling was heard in the background and Catherine turned around for a few minutes as though she were talking to someone behind the door.

"Look, it's late and I don't see how I can really help you find your sister. I'm so sorry." She looked anxious to close the door and turned around. 

"But wait!" Michael held a hand through the door. "We think Vincent can help us! Don't you know Vincent?"

Catherine looked up at Michael in alarm. "Do you know Vincent?"

"Sort of."

"How 'sort of'?"

Maria cut in. "He saw Vincent in a vision. Look, we know it sounds weird but we came all the way from New Mexico to find you. We know about Vincent and we don't want to hurt him or expose him or whatever. We just want to find Taja. We have secrets of our own."

"Did you say Taja?" Catherine was interested now.

When the teens nodded, Catherine closed the door for a second and spoke to someone in the apartment behind her. Suddenly, the door opened and Catherine invited them into the room. Turning around, she blew out the candles and flipped on the lights. Michael looked around but couldn't see anyone else. Out on the balcony, though, were the remains of a meal.

Catherine directed the two to the couch and sat down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Maria and that's Michael."

"Do the two of you have last names?" she said snidely. 

"Sorry. DeLuca, Guerin." Maria responded with the same sarcasm.

"How old are you two?" the bickering was nearly full-fledged.

Michael cut off the two women before they resorted to name calling. "We're both seventeen."

"How in the world did two teenagers get their parent's permission to go off together across the country to find someone you don't even know to ask them about information about some other person you don't know who might know the whereabouts of you r sister? That's absolutely ridiculous!"

The feud was on. "When it's your life, then you can call it ridiculous. Please don't criticize Michael or me. You don't know anything about us. Oh and by the way, my mom died a few months ago and my father hasn't been in the picture since before I can remember so I guess that's not an option."

Michael had to stop this. "Maria, it's okay. Let's just please get this whole thing over with as quick as possible."

Catherine wasn't cooperating with Michael; she just kept firing off the questions. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"There are more important things than school." Maria was fuming and struggling to keep control of her temper while defending herself and Michael.

"Like what?" Catherine confronted.

"Like family." Michael couldn't take it any more and decided to put a stop it the whole thing. There was such an enormous role reversal going on that he thought he might puke. "Look, can we please stop with the interrogation. If you can't help me, will you please let me see Vincent so that I can talk to him? This is so important. You can't even fathom how important."

Catherine, sensing her defeat, hung on with everything she had, trying to regain her position as the authority figure in the bunch. "I'm sorry you object to so many questions but Vincent only sees who he thinks he can trust inexplicably."

Now Michael was getting exasperated. "I already know about him, Maria already knows about him, so what's the problem?"

"What exactly do you know about him?" she question suspiciously. 

Maria had calmed down some. "We know how he looks, how he acts, how he feels about you."

Catherine blushed. "I though Michael was the one who has the visions."

"Everything I am is Michael…"

"And everything I am is Maria." Michael finished, looking into Maria's eyes.

"We have an bond. A connection. It's not like yours and Vincent's. Ours is other-worldly." Maria's words were cryptic and Michael smirked.

"We are kinda…'one.' I don't know how else to explain it." He elaborated.

There was a short pause then Catherine turned her head and spoke. "Vincent, I trust them. Please come and speak with them."

Out of the bedroom emerged the most magnificent thing that they had ever imagined. He was just as they, together, had seen. 

Not less, but more man than Maria had ever seen. Michael looked up at the figure above him. Although he had expected this, the feeling of companionship was new.

"Vincent, we are alike, you and I. You hide your face from those who don't understand. I hide my nature from people who tear apart things that are different." Michael smiled slightly.

Vincent returned the gesture. "I have heard all that you said to Catherine. I know no one named Taja Guerin." He shook his head in remorse. 

"That wouldn't be her name. Guerin was the name of my foster father."

Maria felt shudder revulsion coarse through Michael's body and gripped his hand tight. "Don't even think about Hank right now! He's not in your life! He can't hurt you anymore!" She turned and hugged Michael in support.

Michael leaned in and rested his head in the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss there. "I know, baby. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Catherine was shocked. "What on Earth are you talking about, 'he's not an issue anymore?' You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Catherine, we shouldn't assume the worst of these children. I don't believe they killed anyone, but if they did, it might not be wise to interrogate them. They will feel threatened." Vincent, ever the peacemaker, touched her arm to calm her.

"You're right, Vincent. Michael, I'm sorry. It really is none of my business, but I was curious. I work in the District Attorney's office and it would put me in a really awkward position if anyone were to look for you." She raised her shoulders in defeat. "I would really need to know now so I can figure out what to say." 

"That won't be necessary. Hank used to beat me so I'm emancipated now. He left almost right after and I don't really give a fuck!" Pausing to compose himself, Michael took a deep breath and gripped Maria's hand. "Anyway, in my vision, I heard you two talking about a girl named Taja who has special powers. You see, I… we, have a secret. A secret as important as life itself. It's your kind of secret."

Vincent and Catherine stopped for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. Then, nodding with understanding, they turned towards the teens, waiting for some kind of revelation.

Maria started. "Michael, his sister, his best friend, and his best friend's sister aren't from around here. Like genetically not from around here."

Michael looked directly at Vincent then and stared straight into his eyes before continuing. "We're different from humans. We're not really human at all."

Vincent and Catherine gasped in shock. Vincent stared down at Michael, feeling the kinship Michael felt since meeting him. This child was like himself, having to constantly wonder about who to trust, who to reveal himself to, who to love. This poor, singled out kid was just like him. He couldn't believe it.


	10. Accepting

chapter ten-accepting

Michael's lips quirked at Maria's humor but he remained silent as he waited for some kind of reply to his revelation. Everything hung in the balance. Originally, he hadn't intended on telling them, but he knew that these were exceptional people whom he could trust. Now all they needed to do was believe him and he would be one step closer to his sister.

Catherine gaped. "Aliens? Like 'little green men' aliens?" 

Michael pretended to be affronted. "That's actually a stereotype. I personally don't think I was ever green or little."

Maria couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. "I don't think you would have taken being short very well."

"Yeah, the world's a little different from down there isn't it, Maria?" He cracked a grin.

"Michael, you're such an ass." 

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"God knows why." Maria rolled her eyes.

"You know it's because I'm so good in bed." The grin exploded into a full-blow smile.

"Please." Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

They laughed with each other for a moment before turning back to Catherine and Vincent, smiles still on their faces.

Again, Catherine's shocked brain rebelled against the new information. "You, you two had sex?!"

The smile melted off of Maria's face and was replaced with indignation. "How can you even question us?! You, more than anyone, should understand that love is love and nothing can stand in the way. Damn you! You dare to question my decision when you've made choices that put you in danger to be with the one you want I'm not afraid of Michael or what could happen to me. Don't ever question me or my thoughts, and never question my love!"

Catherine was quite taken aback by Maria's harsh words. Never before had a young person spoken to her with such faith in her tone, such belief in her words, or such anger in her eyes. Catherine realized her mistake. She had spoken before thinking how alike she and Maria's situations were. They were practically the same. Sure, there was a significant age difference but it hardly mattered. They had made the same decisions for their loved ones and she shouldn't have been angered at Maria for having the courage to do it sooner. 

She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry. That was low and I was wrong. You just caught me by surprise and I spoke harshly before thinking."

Maria touched Catherine's arm. "It's okay. I'm sorry I lost it, too. It's just that, for so long we weren't together because of what we thought was right and we find ourselves and people are already questioning it. You should know how that feels. When you two started sleeping together, didn't people question you? How did you take it?" Maria looked to Catherine for an answer to her challenge.

"How did you know that? You can't read my mind, can you?" The question was only half-serious.

"Oh God no! I'm not green around the gills like spaceboy over there." Again with the chuckle.

"Hey! Don't mess with me, short girl!" The return of their friendly banter was evidence that the tension was disintegrating. 

She flipped around her hand and bowed slightly. "Yes, oh mighty second-in-command, Honorable general to the great armies of Maximus Evansis." 

"You are such a dork." 

"Yeah but you love it." They both burst out laughing. 

Vincent spoke up in confusion. "Who are you two speaking of? Who is this Maximus Evansis?"

Michael looked at the older couple apologetically. "Sorry, it's a super long story. Okay, Cathy, I know you're a little freaked but just listen, okay? This is it. Max, Isabel, my sister, and I came to Earth in 1947 in the spacecraft that crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. We were in incubation pods until we emerged in '88 looking like 6 years olds. Max and Isabel were taken and adopted by the Evans' and I was put in the foster care of Hank Guerin. We didn't meet again until fourth grade, but we all knew who the other was. Since then we've been trying to keep people from finding out, but that was all blown to hell when Max fell intensely in love with Liz Parker, Maria's best friend."

Maria cut in. "Yeah, that's when _all_ the trouble started. Liz and I used to joke all the time about how he was forever watching her."

"You guys knew?"

"Dude, we always knew! Even Alex knew!"

"God, he was so obvious! Anyway, one day in tenth grade, Liz and Maria were working in the Crashdown…"

"That's the restaurant Liz's dad owns." Maria interjected.

"…They were in the Crashdown when there was a fight between these two dudes and Liz accidentally got shot. Max was in there eating and he ran up to her and saved her. Later, Liz wanted to know what the hell he'd done to her, and he, naturally, told her everything. So Liz took it upon herself to tell Maria, then Alex, and eventually Sheriff Valenti." 

Maria punched him in the arm. "Hey, don't lay Valenti on Liz. She didn't tell him everything. Just enough to find Max and rescue him."

"Rescue? What happened?" Catherine wondered aloud.

Michael grew serious. "This part, okay, it was a very hard time for all of us."

"Will you tell us please?" Vincent asked.

Maria took over. "Max was found out by an Agent Topolsky from the FBI. She was killed and an Agent Pierce took her info. They got Max and locked him in a tiny little white room in an abandoned military facility in the middle of the desert and did tests on him."

"Oh my God!" horror was clear in Catherine's voice.

"Yeah, just because he wasn't human, they started to take him apart a piece at a time to get information out of him that Max didn't have at the time. Isabel, Tess, and I went in and broke him out and Liz got Sheriff Valenti so he came and got us."

"That's when everything really went down hill."

"Maria, I'm sorry." Michael sounded real sincere.

"I know, Michael. And it's in the past so we can't change it."

"Okay. Now I'll explain about Tess." He took a deep breath, then continued. "This is long, too. See, there were four pods and only three of us so one day this girl, Tess, shows up and starts playing mind games with the rest of us. She's messin' around in Max's head so bad that him and Liz almost break up, and that's really saying something 'cause just about a week earlier, they were just about as close as a couple can be without being married. They're just two very intense people with seriously deep feelings for each other. So anyway, she says she's my sister and that in our other life, she was married to Max. She goes on to say how back on our planet, Max Evans was a king, she was his queen, Isabel was his sister, and I was his faithful second, Isabel's fiancée. Naturally none of us have believe any of the shit she's sprouting until she gets Max, takes him to the desert where the pods are hidden, and forces him to remember." 

"Okay, to make a long story extremely shorter, Pierce comes back after them, Michael ends up killing him, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess get a revelation of their past lives, Michael breaks up with me, Liz breaks up with Max, and Tess proceeds to make everyone's life miserable." Maria finished her mouthful in one breath, with a talent gathered over years of experience. "All clear?"

"Okay, I've got a question." Catherine said. "When you said Max saved Liz's life, what exactly did he do?"

"He dissolved the bullet and stitched her back up." Michael responded.

"How?" Vincent wanted to know.

"With his mind, I think. It's something we all can do, heal each other."

"What else can you do?"

"Well, okay don't use me as your example 'cause I'm just now getting the hang of it, but we can manipulate the molecular structure of things. We all have specialties, though. I blow up stuff and kill people…"

Maria looked furious. "Damn it, Michael, we talked about this…!"

He just looked regretful. "I know. Anyway, Max can heal, Tess makes people see things, and Isabel dream walks." 

"What's dream walking?"

"It's going into other people's dreams, interacting with them. All she needs is a picture of you, be it in her head or her hand, and she's in there in a second. It's kinda creepy what she can learn without you ever knowing she's there."

Something just wasn't clicking in Vincent's mind. "Why are you looking for Taja if this girl, Tess says she is your sister?"

"There's something funny about Tess that I can't quite explain except for the fact that I know she's not my sister. I don't know how or why she would lie, only that she did."

"Catherine, do you think Father would be peticularly angry if we escorted them Below?"

"Father trusts your judgement, Vincent. He won't be happy, but he won't be fearful, either. Do you think we should?"

"Yes, I do. I think they should meet her. Maybe this Michael is her someone."

"Alright. We'll leave immediately after I change. This is no outfit to wear down there." Catherine spoke to the group.

Maria jumped at the opportunity. "Okay, um, question?" I need to make a call. Can I use your phone, please? I know it's long distance but it's important!"

"Go ahead, it's on the desk."

*****


	11. Consolement

Catherine walked back to her bedroom with Vincent in tow. Ever so slowly, she turned around to face him and embraced him. His warm arms enveloped her body and held her close. "Do you believe any of this, Vincent? It's all so unreal and close to home." She mumbled against his arm.

He looked down at her. "Does it bother you, Catherine, this knowledge of other creatures on Earth? To know more than humans walk among you?"

"I don't know yet. It disturbs me, they disturb me. There is so much intensity in their words; they can't possibly be lying. But still, it's so sudden." She inhaled sharply.

Vincent considered her words. "I think that we should try to help them as much as possible. I felt, I am certain it was kinship, with this boy. He has been alone all his life. As much as I have." The despair brought on by such memories was quickly erased by Catherine's brilliant smile.

"I thought I sensed something from you. Here, help me out of this dress, please." 


	12. The Call

Maria turned to Michael. "Wow, he's a lot taller in person." She spoke, speaking of Vincent.

He shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, and a lot less intimidating."

"Michael, this is so exciting! You're gonna meet your sister!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"I hope. Hey who're you calling?" He looked at the phone in her hand.

"Liz. I've got to tell her where I am or she'll freak. You know how she is." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." He understood perfectly.

Maria walked up to the phone and began to dial Liz's number. With the three hour time difference, it would be about 8:00 Mountain time. By the time she had finished dialing, Vincent and Catherine had returned and were patiently waiting. 

__

"Hello?" Liz's voice echoed in Maria's ear.

__

"Hola, chica! What up?" Maria tried to reassure Liz with a cheerful tone.

__

"Maria, is that you? Where the hell are you?!" 

__

"Liz, hold up, I'm putting you on speaker phone so Michael can talk, too."

Her voice blasted loud and clear throughout the room. Vincent and Catherine turned in amused wonder. "What! Michael's there? Damn it Maria, didn't we talk about you going on long car trips with Michael?"

Michael looked suprised. "Hey, I didn't know that! Liz, I thought you loved me!"

"Michael, please! You, Maria and unexpected car trips always turn out for the worst. _Max, stop asking questions! I can't hear them with you talking!"_

"Max is there? Way to go, Liz! You're long overdue on details, babe!" Maria smiled slyly.

"Stop joking around!" Liz sounded seriously pissed. "Where are you, Maria?"

"We're uh, in, ah, New York…and uh…"

"What!? New York!! Why the hell are you…damn it Max, shut up! Maria, why are you in New York?" She seemed to be letting her rational side take control.

"Liz, don't be mad, we're just looking for more of us." Michael started to plead with her. "I think there's a girl here who's 'not from around here' if you know what I mean. Can you guys come out? You should be here to meet her." 

"I can ask Max." Her helpful side was definitely coming through.

There was mumbling from the phone and Max came on, his voice demanding. "You want all of us to just leave Roswell and come to New York to meet some girl who _might_ be one of us? Michael, we can't just pick up and leave! What would we tell our parents? It's the middle of the school year!"

"Max, I know this is sudden and I didn't want to force this on you, but this is real important to me and I'd like for you all to be there. You guys are like family. Come on." His pleading was more evident now than it ever was.

Max paused to whisper something to Liz. "Okay Michael. Give us a few days to get there. Now give me an address."

Michael turned to Catherine questioningly. "Can we meet them here, Cathy?"

She just shrugged. "Yeah, go ahead."

Michael rattled off the address then finished up the conversation. After talking to Liz for a minute, he hung up.

Turning back to the group, he opened him mouth to speak. "What do we do now? They'll probably be here some time in the next few days. What will we do 'til then? I can't just sit around and wait!" Michael began to pace.

Vincent stepped forward. "Catherine and I have decided to take you Below. You will be given rooms to sleep in and will probably meet Taja tomorrow." A miniscule smile graced his face.

Maria jumped into action. "Alright then, let's get going. I'm so tired and really hungry and would…"

"Maria, I know you're nervous, hell, so am I, but you don't need to rattle on and on and on!" Michael smirked in her direction.

"Jeez, alright! Bitch much?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay. Stop you two. You're acting like four-year-olds. By the way, there are some young children down there so please refrain from using that language around them." Catherine called her teacher voice, refereeing them. 

Maria had the good graces to blush. "Will do. Sorry about it anyway."

"That's all right. Let's get going. It's already late enough and we don't want to disturb anyone."


	13. Below

With those words, the foursome gathered close in the living room. Vincent gathered Catherine close and embraced her in a lingering hug. Slowly disengaging himself from her, He backed out onto the balcony himself from her, he backed out onto the balcony and swiftly disappeared.

Turning around, Catherine stepped out into the hallway and locked the door behind her. Moving to the elevator, she got on and pushed the button for the basement.

Michael was silent the whole way down. He was running off of nerves and didn't know quite what to do. He had learned so much today, about himself, about his relationship with Maria, and finally, about his sister.

For some people it might be too much, but he had Maria to share with. She knew just how he was feeling; all of the wonder, excitement, and nervousness that was so common to this day. He would definitely get through it with her. 

Maria was so relieved. Finally Michael would have a real family. As close as Max and Isabel were to him, blood was important.

There decent ended with an abrupt halt. As the doors slid open, Michael and Maria clasped each other's hands in apprehension. 

Catherine walked out and led them all to the very back of the room where they saw a small opening in the wall. Passing through it, they passed the threshold into a whole different world.

It appeared to be a large tunnel of some kind with concrete lined walls and pipes running parallel to each other along the ceiling. The passage was dark, dank, and slightly damp; smelling of night creatures and large rodents. Off in the distance a faint glow could be seen radiating from the walls. As they got closer, Maria could make out the forms of torches anchored to the walls with iron clasps.

The short procession descended further into the Earth, taking twists and turns until they reached a large crevice in the pathway. Vincent leaped over two pipes then extended an arm to Catherine. Michael, who was only two inches shorter than Vincent, leaped over the pipes with the same ease and grace, then extended an arm to Maria. The two women leaped at the same time and effortlessly landed in the safe arms of their beloveds. 

Lights on the walls were altogether closer than they had been back at the entrance and numerous clangs where echoing off the walls.

"We have developed a code to which we use in communication by tapping out a pattern on the pipes that run along the ceilings." Vincent informed.

"Right now they are sending a message to Father. The sentries have seen us and are reporting the presence of two visitors." Catherine preened, loving to show off her ability to interpret the codes that once seemed so foreign. 

"Your father lives down here? I thought you were from the city?" Michael was confused.

Catherine realized the error in her wording. "Father, as we call him, is really Jacob Wells, the man who adopted Vincent. He leads this community and has taken on the role of the 'father'. So that's what we all call him."

"Wicked. So do we get to talk to…what do we call him?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Vincent responded, "You may call him Father if you like, or if you are uncomfortable with that, Jacob. We are mainly informal down Below and he wouldn't mind."

"I don't remember much about my father. It would be nice to say that again." Maria cast that almost offhandedly.

Maria's statement was left unanswered as they came upon a four-way intersection. Everything was now warm and comforting, with a cheery reddish glow radiation from the very walls. Vincent and Catherine kept straight ahead and proceeded down a long corridor. 

Stopping suddenly, Vincent turned back around to face the couple. Keeping his eyes fixed on their faces, he drew across the large cloth that hid an opening in the wall.

They were awestruck. They entered an incredible room. Books were everywhere. They were stacked on every surface and stuffed in every crack and crevice on the lines of selves covering the walls. It was cheery and comfortable. In the middle of it all stood a very angry elderly gentleman. 

"Father, we must speak with you." Vincent spoke slowly so as not rush any thought upon Father.

Jacob spoke slowly for another reason entirely. "Evidently." The sarcasm was thick enough to choke a pig. "Come sit down. There is much for you to explain. Vincent, close the curtain and set out the privacy lantern."

Catherine tried to redirect Jacob's attention. "Father, before you jump to conclusions, let us tell the story."


	14. Father

chapter fourteen-father

Catherine began with them looking for Michael's sister and ended with Michael looking for his sister. No more was said and the two teens volunteered no further information.

They had decided not to speak with anyone else about their origins until Max arrived in a few days. While this quest was their own, Max was undoubtedly still their leader. He made the final decision.

Father seemed far from impressed with her explanation. "How was it hta5t you came to know about Vincent? He could be in danger! Who was your source?" 

Vincent winced at the loudness in his tone. "Father, it is alright. No harm will come to this community or I. These children did not bring trouble with them."

"How can you be so sure of that? Michael, who told you of Vincent?" Father latched a body hand to Michael's sturdy arm.

Maria felt the self-doubt roll off Michael in waves and her control snapped. "He heard you the first time! You don't have to yell! Look, has it occurred to you how much work it took us to get here? We're not interested in your "community" or whatever; we just want to talk to Taja! Stop acting like we're these undesired threats to your stable little life. We won't hurt you! We might even protect you! God, give us a freaking chance before jumping down our throats."

"'Ria, it's okay." Michael smoothed a hand down her cheek then turned to face Jacob. "I get, I don't know, visions. I can't make them happen, they just do. I saw Catherine and Vincent talking about a girl named Taja. We have reason to believe this girl may be my sister. I just need the opportunity to talk to her, and when my friends arrive in a few days, the opportunity for them to talk to her, too."

"Well. Hmm. I never really believed in psychic phenomenon, but I can't deny what is between my son and Catherine. There is more in this word that what we understand. Vincent says that you are special, that you can be trust. I believe him and so I believe you. If you need a place to stay Mary can arrange something." Father held out a hand to Michael for the first time.

He took the old man's hand in his. "Thank you, Jacob. We would appreciate that. Now, is there any way that I can see Taja?" His eyes were pleading.

Father's eyes were firm in his refusal. "No, I'm afraid it's too late. Everyone should already be asleep. We will arrange something after you rise tomorrow. Vincent, will you please inform Mary on what is happening? Ask her to prepare two rooms for our guests."

Vincent left the room and silence ensued. Father rushed to fill the void.

"Catherine, will you stay Below tonight?" 

There had been a time in her life in which those words would have been spoken with disapproval. The honest questioning in his tone reminded her of just how far she had come in her life with these people. "Yes, I'll stay with Vincent. We were enjoying a very pleasant evening and to spend the remainder here would bring me great joy. Father, I would like to speak with the council tomorrow on a very important matter. Is it possible for you to arrange that?"

"Of course. Would you like to give me a hint as to what you will say?" A twinkle entered Father's eyes as he envisioned glorious dreams of possibilities. He could tell this news would bring his son great joy. He couldn't wait.

"It's a surprise and I would like to tell Vincent first."

"Tell Vincent what?" 

Catherine held out a hand to reach for her silent lover who had once again walked up without her sensing it. "A secret. You'll know soon. Now be a good little public servant and go fetch Michael and Maria to their rooms."

Hearing their names they snapped out of their private reverie. When Catherine had started to speak, Maria realized it was personal and pulled Michael to one of the chairs in front of the most beautiful chessboard she had ever seen. 

"Michael, can you play chess?"

"Yeah."

"Really? When did you learn?"

"I don't know. I don't think I ever really did. One day when I was little, I had gone to Max's house and his dad pulled out this chessboard his father had given to him. Mr. Evans told us to do something intelligent instead of thumping on video gamed all day so we just started to play. We both just knew how to play it. Must have been an alien thing."

"Maybe it was a memory of your planet. Like, I don't know, they had a similar game or something. Being royal and all, you guys would have known how to play just about everything. Chess could have been one of them."

"God, I never thought of that!"

"That would be mad wicked!"

"Yeah, wouldn't it though."

"Totally bitchin'."

Just then Vincent appeared over Michael's shoulder and Maria looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry! It's just an expression that got totally stuck in my head." 

It all came out in a rush causing Vincent to smile down at her.

"You may speak any way you like in the private rooms. We are just concerned about stray children playing in the Tunnels. They could be there and you wouldn't even know it then they would hear you and mimic the language."

"'Tay. So what's up? We got a place to sleep?" Maria craned her neck to look into the shining sapphire eyes.

"Yes, come with me and I'll take you. There should be proper sleeping attire for you both. Mary will come in the morning to bring you a change of clothing. Would you like for her to wake you up?"

"That would be nice. It doesn't matter what time just as long as breakfast is still around. I know I'm gonna be pretty damned hungry."

Michael hauled himself out of the chair and lifted Maria into his arms. "Come on, Maria. Let's go. I'm tired out and the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we meet her."

"Gotcha. Come on, Vincent. Lead the way." 

"Catherine, I'm leaving now. Good night, Father. We will speak in the morning."

He looked up from the book of Yeats he had unfolded on his desk. "Sleep well, Vincent. You too, Michael, Maria."

*****

Departing left the two teens with a feeling of weak relief. They had made it. Taking a left outside the library door, they continued down the passage that they had started earlier that night. Walking for about seven minutes, they took another left at the large community dining room. 

The new corridor had curtain doors at periodic intervals, suggesting domestic compartments. Every so often a light snore would escape or the sound of a child's wail would pierce the silence.

The first door to be seen since coming below was evident directly ahead amidst a three way stop. Ignoring the heavy wooden frame, Vincent guided them towards the right wing. His footsteps echoed audibly down the deserted hall. The candles had been recently lit, for only a few wax drippings could be seen splattered on the floor. As they got further down, the clanging of the pipes was more distinct and had an increased volume. Maria noticed and commented to Vincent. 

"The pipe chamber is down the way. All of the main pipes in the city run through this room. If any specific message needs to be sent from or to a sentry location at a distant point from the community it is done through the Pipe Chamber. It is Pascal's life. He lives back there and is very rarely torn away." 

It's kinda far away from everyone else. I mean, people don't even come down here. You can tell from the lack of lit candles along the walls. Is he, like, creepy or something, like he doesn't like humanity?"

"He has a great passion for his work. While he is solitary, he participates in all of our celebrations and activities and is quite friendly."

By that time, they had traveled past three curtains, the first of which seemed extremely warm. Coming up to the last two curtains before a dead end, Vincent stopped and pulled them open.

"These will be your rooms. Michael, yours is the last door. You will find the necessary sleeping attire along with a bar of soap and some shampoo. Mary has already lit the candles in the main chamber, but if you wish to bathe, these rooms have adjoining entrances to private warm springs to share between the two and the candles have yet to be lit. I advise you to take along a candle to light the rest. Do you have a want for anything?"

"No we're good. Thank you for being so nice to us. You guys like just welcomed us. That was real cool."

"Yeah. Good night."

With that, Vincent turned around and left them with each other and the clanging of the pipes.


	15. Sharing

chapter fifteen-sharing

"I guess it's bedtime, babe." Michael crooned.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Michael…I love you."

"I know. Me too." He caressed her cheek, cupping her face in his palm.

Maria headed into her room and glanced around the strange world. Candles were everywhere, flickering onto every surface, creating hundreds of patterns in the glow of the bed. And what a bed it was. Piled high with the blankets and crowned in father pillows, it was large enough to fit two people quite comfortably. All she could picture was Michael's body stretched next to hers.

Sparing the room another quick glance, she went through the curtain hanging in the rear of the room, Grabbing a candle along the way, she slowly lit the lights one by one until the entire chamber radiating in the golden mists. Because of the warmth of the springs, delicate fog had risen to suspend over her head.

Carefully removing her clothes, she grabbed the bath accessories and slid into the open pool of bubbling water. Soaking her aching muscles relaxed her beyond belief. The events in her life up to that point ran through her mind's eye and she was in utter peace. Without knowing it, without even trying, she had found the other half of her soul. Maria DeLuca, who had always feared deep down inside that everyone she loved would eventually leave her, had become the second in a timeless duo of integrated destinies and everlasting devotion. What a fantastic reality she lived ion. Not only had she met aliens, but she lived and fornicated with one on a daily basis.

An ironic, half smile broke out on her face as she finished rinsing her hair and climbed out. Wrapping the towel tightly around her, she tidied up then wandering back to her chamber. Michael was there waiting. 

"Michael, turn around! God, don't you knock? Geez. I could be naked for all you know!"

"Okay first. What do you want me to knock on, the wall? And I've already seen you naked, so what's the big deal?" Michael shrugged.

"I don't know. It's all so new, ya know? It's all happened so fast." She paused. "Do you ever feel scared, Michael? Does it ever worry you how unreal life is?" Maria paused again. "I think I'm having a moment! Where the hell is…"

Michael reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial of Cypress Oil.

"Thanks."

Michael watched entranced as Maria inhaled deeply to sooth her frayed nerves.

"Oh yeah. Better, much better." She moaned. "Where did you get this, anyway? How long have you been carrying this?"

"You dropped it in the car when all the clothes went flying. I kinda found it and picked it up."

"That is sooo sweet, Michael! I love you. Now turn around!"

He heaved an exasperated sigh then turned to stare blindly into crevices in the architecture. Maria snatched the tunnel clothes left on her bed by Mary and shrugged them on. Surprised with how snugly they fit, she twisted and turned her arms to get the feel of them.

Walking back over to Michael, she snuck around him and squeezed at his middle, pressing her chest to his back and delving her fingers onto the fabric of his shirt. Ever so slowly he turned to face her, tightening her hold with one of his own and pressing his soft lips to her forehead he gently he rocked her, soothing her troubled mind. 

"We should sleep. Can I stay tonight?"

"You can stay forever. Michael…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still scared. I just, I don't know, have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Michael lead her to the bed then pulled her down after him as he flopped back down onto the feathers and fur. "I know what you mean. What if she's not really my sister and we came all this way for nothing? I'll still be alone and I'd have to start all over again. What is she is my sister but she doesn't have powers or she doesn't accept who we are or… what if she doesn't want a brother? You know, I've spent my whole life with no one, not Hank, cuz he doesn't count, and not Max or Isabel, either. They have to like me. We were the only ones of out kind. See, they have each other. They have their twin, I want my twin! I want the other half of my set. I found the other half of my soul, why is it so hard to find the other half of my family?!"

Maria had crawled up to rest her head on Michael's chest and pulled up the blankets to cover them both. Idly she whispered her fingertips over his chest, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "I think that maybe I'm worried 'cuz you're worried. You know, with the whole 'alien-connection-half-of-my-soul' thing. I just want this to work out for you so badly. But, Michael, if it doesn't, I'll still be here and we'll start again until we find her."

Kissing his chest gently, she snuggled closer and shut her eyes. Michael's arms tightened around her briefly then hung on her back as they drifted to oblivion.


	16. Propositions

chapter sixteen-propositions

The walk back to the main chambers was one of the longest Vincent had ever traveled. Through the bond he could feel Catherine's anticipation and anxiousness. He knew she had something to tell him, but it was hard to imagine what. While Catherine appeared to everyone else to be sedate and calm, he knew she was impulsive and sometimes reckless; not thinking of her own life as she rushed ahead to help those she loved. Her surprises were always creative and tended to catch him off guard.

Instead of taking the left turn back onto the family wing, he continued straight, down a rarely used short cut to his own chambers. Hesitating for an instant, he noticed the privacy lantern was lit at the end of the corridor. Shaking his head in puzzlement, he pulled aside the heavy curtain and moved his large frame silently into the expanse of richly decorated room.

Catherine lay stretched out in a chair, a book in hand and a smile on her face.

"What are you reading, dearest?"

"Poetry. Idylls of the King by Tennyson."

"Read it to me." He began to stroke her leg.

"All right. I love this poem and for some reason, it seemed appropriate for my mood. I have something to tell you, Vincent."

"I know, I could sense it. And there was that delightful dinner tonight. But read first, please. I want to know what made you smile." He had begun to play his fingernails over her kneecap.

"In Love, If Love be Love, If Love be ours

Faith and unfaithful can ne'er be equal powers, 

Unfaith in aught is want of faith in all.

It is the little rift within the lute 

That by and by will make the music mute, 

And ever widening, slowly silence all.

The little rift within the lovers' lute

Or little pitted speck in garner'd fruit,

That rotting inward, slowly molders all.

It is not worth the keeping:

Let it go.

But shall it? Answer darling, 

Answer no.

And trust me not at all or all in all."

Vincent cocked his head questioningly. "How, love, does this fit our situation? What strange, wonderful idea could possibly be brewing in your mind that it should manifest itself into a poem about the dangers of love and the risk of surrendering to that love?"

"Sit, Vincent, and I will tell you all. Here, come and rest you head in my lap so that I may run my fingers through your hair."

He crossed the expanse of the room in smooth stride and sat on the floor at the foot of Catherine's chair. Reclining back, he rested his forearms on her knees and sank his heavy head onto her awaiting hands. Kneading her fingers into his skull, she caressed his golden locks through her fingers and began.

"Dinner tonight was a very special event. I wanted to share it with you. That will be the last meal I am to ever eat in that apartment because tomorrow I plan to start my move Below."

"But Catherine, what about…?"

"Dearest, you must let me finish. I am unhappy with my life right now. I want many things that I have only recently worked up the courage to go after. I want to be your wife, Vincent. I want to wake up day after day in your bed, never having to worry about when I will be able to sneak a few moments. I want to know that when you are finished with your activities for the day, your mind is filled with the assurance that I will be waiting with open arms for your safe return. I want your children to grow safe in my belly. I want a constant, Vincent. I want you to marry me."

"Catherine…"

"Say yes, Vincent!"

"Yes my love, I will be your husband. I will return to our chamber night after night knowing that you will be there, I will wake up each morning with you in my arms, and I will do my best, if it is possible, to give you strong, healthy children. Because my life will never be truly complete unless you are by my side. I was going to wait a little longer before I asked you to permanently tie yourself to me, but I was wrong, Catherine, so wrong, because you were ready long before I was and I'm sorry. Thank you for making me see it. I love you so much."

Catherine moved in to raise a hand to his cheek. Resting it there, she stood on her toes and kissed his eyelids, his forehead, finally letting her lips gently caress his awaiting lips. Slowly and tenderly their mouths moved completely in synch with each other. Through the Bind, Vincent felt her emotions soar and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her upper lip, urging her to open her mouth. Dipping his tongue in, he tentatively swept along her tongue, being mindful of his sharp canines, raking them along it.

Moaning aloud, she thrashed wildly and fell back onto the tremendous bed, pulling his whole weight down with her. 

Landing squarely between her legs, he buried his head in her neck, teasing her throat with tongue and lips. Over her whole body he roamed, bringing her to the edge of completion then hurdling her over as he took her body.

When they finally collapsed together into a deep, much needed slumber, arms curled on bodies and legs entwined, they dreamed of each other and a lifetime together.


	17. Concern

chapter seventeen-concern

Wondering into the kitchen the next morning, Vincent and Catherine headed over to William, who was busily working away at the large service stove. Seeing biscuits cooling on a near by counter, Vincent dutifully snagged two, wolfing down one of handing the other to Catherine.

William's hand darted out and smacked Vincent's as he reached for another one. "You two vultures, coming in all late then stealing food. The two of you need to set a better example."

The couple only grinned. Their good news would soon be announced and the excitement was almost unbearably. Catherine had long since been accepted as a member of the community, but thus would be permanent. Forever. 

"William, we have guest today who will be eating with us. Two teenagers." Vincent spoke up.

"Boys or girls? Boys always eat more than girls do. Its like they can't listen to their bodies tell them when they're full!" William explained.

"They're a couple, a boy and a girl. They boy came looking for Taja."

William eyed Catherine. "He's not lookin' to start trouble, is he? Taja lives here now and we won't let any harm come to that girl."

"No, he doesn't want to hurt her at all. In fact, he might be her brother. They were separated from birth and now he's searching for her."

"The two of them have already spoken with Father and will be meeting her after breakfast." Vincent broke in.

"Well, all right. When will they be in to eat? I'll have to make more food."

"I believe Mary has left to travel to the to the lower tunnels to awaken them. We should be hearing from them soon..."

"Well speak of the devil…" William breathed.

Mary strode around the corner, her pace quick and her heart thundering in an effort to drag oxygen into her lungs. Her face was flushed scarlet and she immediately beckoned for a glass of water. When she had regained some of her composure and her coloring returned to normal, the group dared to speak again.

Catherine's words were the first to be heard. "I take it the trip was eventful."

"Did anything happen, Mary?" Vincent loved the woman was the only mother he had ever know and was willing to face any battle for her.

"They, they were sleeping together!!"

"Excuse me?" was Vincent's reply.

"You heard me. I walked into the boy's room and she was no where to be found. The clothes I had left for him were gone so I could only assume she was in the baths. When I got to the young woman's room, they were together on her bed. I couldn't even tell if they had any clothes on!"

Catherine petted the older woman's arm. "W don't need to worry about them…"

Vincent broke in. "Yes, the two of them count on each other for support. They've been through a lot together."

"They are just so young. That is terribly sad." She shook her head.

"Will they be coming to breakfast, Mary?"

"The two of them are right behind me."

William got his first look at their guests as they breezed in behind Vincent. Holding hands, they had similar expressions on their faces. While their mouths were smiling, their eyes were anxious. Michael looked over into Maria's eyes and she smiled instantly.

The hidden connection was obvious to someone used to Vincent and Catherine. William began to wonder about his guests. Could there be a deeper meaning to their visit other than finding a twin?

Contemplating for a moment, he shrugged it off. Whatever their story was, the truth would soon be revealed if it was important enough.

*****

They heard the conversation half way down the hall.

__

It's nice to know they actually support us, Michael"

"They don't have a reason to be suspicious of us. We've told tem everything, even more than we probably should have. Damn, they should know kinda what we're going through."

"I think maybe a lot o them do. I'm so glad. At least now we'll have something to tell Max before he starts screaming at us."

"Good morning. Hey Vincent, Catherine." Michael looked around the room and nodded greetings to the familiar faces.

"Hi! I'm Maria, that's Michael. We're visiting."

She waved to William in the carefree way only children should have been allowed to do. Somehow she pulled it off.

"I'm William, the cook. Care for any breakfast?"


	18. Taja

chapter eighteen-taja

As they ate, several new people came in and Mary introduced them all. Every one of the tunnel dwellers smirked at the yawning teens, remembering a time when they, too, were allowed the luxury of sleeping.

The dining room had begun to fill nicely when a tall red headed girl entered the room. Her presence caused a murmur to elevated in the crowd. They had all heard of the visitors seeking her. The girl scanned the room, taking in all her surroundings. Her witch green eyes caught sight of the newcomers, causing a small frown to appear on her face. She noticed the whispered commentaries regarding her and raised her chin high, exhaling her generous height as she claimed her food.

*****

Michael's eyes were glued to his sister's form. He had been eating with Maria, picking out important bits and pieces of her ramblings when he felt another presence, an alien presence, one he had only felt with Max and Isabel. 

Glancing around, his eyes fixated on the girl in the doorway and knew. He had finally found her. He looked stricken. How could he convince her, how could she ever understand? People didn't just take someone's word when they are told they are aliens.

Suddenly she turned her head until their gazes clashed frozen in recognition. Darting around, she fled the room.

*****

__

"Did you see her, Maria? It was her, I could feel it! Oh God, I think she thinks I'm an enemy! She just ran out of here! What should I do?"

"Michael, calm down! I'll be okay. We can just go talk to Vincent and Catherine. They'll talk to Taja, keep her from running off, which she's probably about to do if she is **anything** like the rest of you guys, and have a chance to talk to her. She probably already knows there's something different about her. Now she'll have answers."

"But what if she doesn't want to know? Look at this place! Life is already hard enough for her! Does she really need the added problems of the Skins, all that 'Destiny' bullshit, and Nasedo. It's so complicated, I wouldn't be attracted to it if I wasn't involved in it."

"Do you remember that day back in sophomore year when we had to do those 'get-to-know-your-peer-assignment? You told me the only reason you kept searching was because there had to be something better out there than Roswell, New Mexico. You need an out. Maybe Taja does, too. It's not fair to her to keep the choice from herself, she's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle it."

"Damn it, I hate it when you're logical. It makes it so hard to keep up. All right. Let's get Vincent to talk to her. Everyone seems to like him. Maybe she'll listen to him."

"I hope so." Maria's voice rang out.

Several people glanced in her direction at the sudden outburst. They had been communicating with their souls and hadn't really thought about the other people. Frowning in their direction, Michael stood with Maria and walked over to Vincent. 

Vincent and Catherine were seated at a larger medieval style bench table clearly reserved for people of importance among the community. Vincent had been watching his two guests from the moment Taja had entered the room and sensed their inner turmoil. Before they had even reached him, he was up and striding quickly after the lost girl.

Michael came to a standstill. "Where's he going? We need him help!"

"He knows. He's already going after her." Catherine spoke up.

"How did you…"

Catherine sent him a sideways glance that silenced him immediately.

*****

Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to leave. She knew what he was for he was like her. That also meant he was following her, just as the others like her had been searching for her all her life. They were bad, the things like her. She had lived a fairly normal for the first half of her childhood. Then the difference in her had become too evident to the people around her and the problems started. Strange men would show up at her school, claiming to be long lost uncles, saying they were from the first family she had never really wondered about until then.

She had begun to explore her abilities and make up great fantasies about having a special destiny to go along with her powers. After all, isn't the magickal ones always save the day? Then one day they took her family.

One day she had come home from a friend's house in ashes and the strange uncles waiting to take her away. So she ran. Taking only the clothes on her back and the money in her pocket, she ran as far and as quickly away as possible.

Traveling across the country was not easy for a twelve-year-old and she found she needed to use her powers to protect her from the drifting fingers and sly glances of the people giving her rides.

Eventually she made it to New York, as she had hoped to loose herself in the sea of thousands. On her fourteenth birthday, after waking up from a night in a near by library, she witnessed a murder.

She had been drawn to those people because of their auras, which were the same as her own, making them like her. Watching them from a distance, she saw the tall girl and boy push their male companion in front of a bus, as a short, purple haired girl watched in horror.

The people like her couldn't possibly be good so she ran again, running because her life depended on it. She hadn't even noticed when she entered the park. It had rained the night before and she slipped on some mud and fell into a storm drain.

She had woken up Below, sick with pneumonia and in the care of an elderly gentleman with kind eyes. Later she had met Vincent, who had brought her in, and she had been living there ever since.

Now her life was in danger again. They had found her and in some way had gained the trust of Father and Vincent. Knowing her two protectors had aided an enemy, she knew there was no chance of them believing her. She had to leave now. 

Darting to her chamber, she threw what little clothes she had begun to acquire into a sack she always kept for emergencies. Trying to prepare herself for the journey ahead she took candles, matches, and bathing supplies, too.

When the hand reached up and touched her shoulder, she whirled around and raised her hands to send off electricity in defense. She saw Vincent there and immediately froze.

"What are you doing here?" she started.

"You left in such a hurry that I thought something was wrong. Is there anything I may help you with, Taja?" He brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder.

She shook her head violently in denial. "No, no there's nothing! I just need to be alone for a minute. You can go back to the dining room now. I'm sorry I took you away from your breakfast."

He cocked his head to the side. "I noticed you saw Michael and Maria. They came in last night. They were looking for you." Vincent watched carefully for her reaction.

"I have to leave. They're bad people. Why did you let them down here, Vincent? You said you would help me and you let them to me! Now I have to leave this place and I have no where to go!"

"Taja, they came to Catherine's apartment last night looking for you. Catherine said she didn't know anything so they asked for me by name. They knew about me and they knew I was helping you. Michael says he's your brother, your twin, and he's been searching for you a long time Maria, the girl, is his girlfriend and more of their friends are coming to talk with you later in the week."

"Dammit! How could you! People are looking for me! They've claimed to be useless, brothers, cousins, everything! I thought maybe you would know the difference!"

"Do you remember when you first came here? You were sick as death and weren't quite conscious. You touched me one time, on my temple, and I received some of your memories. You transmitted them to me through our minds. That is a very rare gift, Taja. Catherine and I share such a Bond. Michael possesses such a power. Do not let your fear of yourself keep you from seeking the truth. Michael is very close to you, I suspect. He also wants to help you. You don't see that often." He cocked his head to view her eyes.

"He's shown you what he can do? What did he say he was? You must tell me! Is there some sort of explanation?" She was desperate for knowledge.

"It's not my place to tell, child. If you'd prefer, I will escort you to a meeting point." 

"Will you stay the whole time? Please! I would feel like, a lot safer if you'd have my back in danger."

"Of course, milady. You shall soon know of many answers to your numerous questions. There are also siblings involved. Families need to be a part of your life. Don't pass up this opportunity."

They traveled back down empty passageways until they reached Vincent and Catherine's chamber. Vincent had sent a thought to Catherine, informing her of the new events and requested that she brought Michael and Maria to their chamber.


	19. Confrontation

Catherine looked up from her meal. "Vincent has Taja in our room and is requesting that you meet them there. She is prepared to heat what you have to say but you may not have a large window of opportunity so I suggest you hurry. Follow me please."

They left their breakfast where it was and turned onto the main hallway. Moving down past Father's library, they took a right and entered a chamber. 

Maria noticed right away that unlike hers and Michael's rooms, this chamber opened into a sitting room then branched off to the bedroom. There was a heavy cloth covering the entrance to the bedroom whereas the chamber door was rather light and airy.

Catherine directed them to a cluster of chairs fashioned around a bookshelf practically weighed down with the girth of the literature it contained. Leaving the room for a moment, she lit a privacy lantern and hung it on the rack on the wall. Glancing down the pathway, she saw Vincent and Taja traveling towards her.

Taja was coughing more frequently now. Vincent had informed her a few days ago. He had asked that Taja get looked over by Father but she adamantly refused treatment of any kind. The Tunnel folk had been doing their best to push her down the road to recovery. Forcing all types of teas and soups down the poor girl's throat were only the beginning. They had refrained from assigning her any duties that would include strenuous work or long exposure to children; she was still sick after all; and eventually she ended up down in the Painted Tunnels with Elizabeth. Taja had been fascinated by the art and had rapidly taken to it.

They began to leave down there with Elizabeth, as she seemed the happiest there. She would still sleep in her chamber and eat with the community, but her desire to paint often drew her back down to the lower Tunnels.

Father had warned against leaving her in the damp lower tunnels as her cough got worse as it had in the last few weeks her health took on a mind of its own, fighting back then disappearing all together for a day. When help had arrived, they had all silently prayed that they would bring a cure with them. 

Taja coughed again, bulleting Catherine back to the present. She held out a hand and let the frightened yet determined girl in.

*****

They had taken over her friends; Taja could tell by the way Vincent that kept his body turned slightly towards Michael. Somehow whatever answers they brought with them had convinced Vincent these people were true.

Turning her face to the boy who had caught her gaze in the breakfast room she felt the same instant connection that had made it known earlier. Despite her fear and distrust of them, Taja knew Michael was different from the others. None of her stalkers had ever gone straight into her heart and reawakened longings that were long buried and distant memories delicately repressed. Maybe she should give them a chance to weave their story before she cast final judgement on them.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" 

"My name is Michael Guerin and this is my girlfriend, Maria. We've traveled al the way from Roswell, New Mexico to find you because I have reason to think that you are my twin sister." 

"What on Earth could possibly make you think that some strange tunnel-dwelling orphan girl in New York could possibly be your sister? Vincent already gave me a short play-by-play but I want to hear your reasons from you. What is so special about me?" Her face had taken on an unhealthy glow and she began to cough.

Michael started forward but Catherine held a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes beckoned him to continue without acknowledging Taja's illness. "Taja, when I was about seven years old I was found wandering out in the desert naked. I couldn't speak any language on this planet and I could 'do' things. Things people only believe happen in circuses and on t.v. shows. Now the things I can do are a lot stronger. I've found two others like me, orphans found naked in the desert totally mute. We can all 'do' things. I had a dream/vision that that you were the missing one. You complete the square, two sets of twins. You see the two others I found were twins, boy and girl; Max and Isabel Evans. Together we learned about our origins. We're aliens, Taja. All four of us."

Maria looked around the room to gauge the reactions. Even though Vincent and Catherine had heard the news once before, the blunt tone in Michael's voice was enough to shock even the most seasoned veteran. Because his eyes were intently focused upon his sister, Maria was being his eyes for all other purposes. She noticed that Vincent and Catherine were communicating through their Bond, all the while tuning their attention to the girl.

"What!!! Aliens? How? How is that possible? How are you sure I'm your sister, much less an alien?" She began talking with her hands, as most girls were intent to do when another coughing fit struck her.

Again Michael reached for her and again Catherine stopped him. He continued his explanation. "Because of your powers. I know you have them. I have them, so do Max and Izzy. You can go into other people's dreams without them knowing it. You can change the molecular structure of things. You are telekinetic. We all have individual powers as well. Isabel is the best out of all of us to dreamwalk. Maxwell can heal anything or anyone who isn't dead. I can heat up objects until they burst into flames or explode."

"What can I do that's so special? If I'm your sister, wouldn't you know?" She began to sneer, a classic Michael move. 

Maria smiled, drawn even more to the girl who was her beloved's blood relation. "It's not like that. Don't go all psychoanalytical on us and try to trip us up. It won't work 'cause we're telling the truth! You'll have to work more on developing your powers to find out what your talent is. It will probably have something to do with your mind, though. Both Michael and Max have powers that are based on using their hands. Isabel and Tess can do things involving their minds." 

"Wait! Who's Tess? You said there are only three of you? I don't understand how you claim to need me to complete your 'square' when you already have another girl!"

Suddenly a shimmer of light began to grow from the center of the room. It began to glow profusely, spilling light as it expanded into the form of a young girl. As the shape became more clearly defined, Michael and Maria recognized the girl as Tess. 

"Oh my God…"


	20. Survivors

chapter twenty-survivors

"What the hell!?"

"I can see now that it is time to reveal myself to you all. The secret can be held no longer nor can the prophecy be held at bay. Child, you are the twin to our beloved Prince of the Moon. Your pod had been damaged in the landing and Nasedo felt it necessary to detain your body longer so that he could be sure no damage was done. Have no more doubt as to who you are. They will teach you more about yourself as I have been trying to do with them." 

"Who the hell are you? What prophecy?" Michael erupted.

The apparition turned to face Michael. "I am the guardian of your spirits. My name is Kytanna. Just as Jaiden was in charge of keeping your bodies safe from harm, I am to protect you with my very life."

"Who's Jaiden?" Maria questioned.

"You know him by the name Nasedo. He is nothing but a bodyguard for you all. I am terribly sorry for deceiving you but I thought it would be the only explanation you could take at the time. Since the time of your bonding, oh prince, you have been able to connect with your twin and locate her. This sacred link could only be established after you found your soul mate for you were never controlled enough to focus on your own." She raised her hand to rest it on her shoulder. 

Michael appeared to be seeing through a red film. "Why did you try to keep us away from the humans for so ling then! You always pushed us towards our pod mate and away from our human companions. Why is it suddenly okay now?" Michael turned, furiously storming around the room.

"None of you were ready to complete the cycle of boarding. How could any of you grow without finding the core of your being? After the orbs were found and the message was heard you were free to move down the path your soul formed for you. Max and Liz have rediscovered each other and are beginning the cycle that you and Maria have so recently completed. Your mind was freed and it soared through the depths of your being to begin the connection that brought you all together now." 

Taja slammed out of her seat. "So let me get this straight. I'm an alien, I have a twin brother, he has a soul mate and a brother and a sister who are also twins. We complete a square that does something so important that there is a bodyguard protecting the four and a spirit guide. What the hell is going on? Why are we even here? Why are we so important? Why did you call Michael the Prince of the Moon? I don't understand!" she looked as though she couldn't decide whether to weep of tear her hair out.

Kytanna reached out to Taja. Whispering her lips along the beloved princess' cheek, a vision, a sudden knowing was flowing though her. Taja held her eyes open wide in awe. All around her, in the blink of an eye, were glorious marble buildings, glittering towers of precious stones under a lavender sky Kytanna stood to her left, holding her hand.

They walked forward onto the building directly in front of her. The mural painted on the ceiling was crusted with otherworldly gems, shimmering with vivid color.

"This is your history, your future, your present. Your story is written on these walls, that and the life of your brother. This temple to the Moon was erected in honor of your stations. Michael, Rath as he was back then, was the Prince of the Moon, Prince of Rouchelle. You were known as Ava, although Taja suits you much more comfortably. The two of you gained power when your mother, the Queen of Rouchelle, married the King of Chevreuse. His twin children, Zan and Vilandra were given control of the two bodies while you two became generals of your armies. Together the royal four enstilled peace and tranquility to the new nation. To ensure stability and to keep the throne safe, the courts affianced you for. Because the marriages were indeed arranged, they were looked upon as legal arrangements, only true on paper. The four were permitted to have lovers and the children of such unions were to be recognized as heirs. Fortunately for you all, no children were conceived at the time of your departure. All of the trouble started when Vilandra ended a peticularly horrendous relationship with a foreign head of state. Khivar, the General of the Armies of Shantiel, did not take the rejection well and in turn, took over the Chevreuseian Princess' mind, forcing her to reveal delicate information regarding the security of the planet. An invasion was begun and the King and Queen sent you four to the planet where your destinies were prophesized to begin. Peace has since been regained on your planet but now Khivar and his army has sworn revenge and wil stop at nothing until he has destroyed your very being." 

"So my world is safe? Rouchelle and Chevreuse?" Taja wondered.

Kytanna looked grave as she held on tighter to Taja. "Only your lives are in peril now." 


	21. The Rondevous

chapter twenty_one-the rondezvous

As the group watched, Taja began to blink her eyes again and return from her trance-like state. She looked comfortable, no longer doubtful and anxious. The five minutes that had seemed like fifty were a great benefit to her peace of mind.

"What just happened? I'm curious." Catherine looked to the aliens.

"She showed me my world, told me its story, my story. It is safe, Michael, even if we are not." Taja looked into her eyes.

"Show me."

Taja looked at Kytanna, who only nodded. Flickering her arm towards a mirror handing over the chest of drawers. An image swirled from the center, then solidified into a concrete image. 

Michael, Maria, Vincent, and Catherine all watched a whole world's history unfolded in a single moment. 

When it was over, the image faded into the reflection of the room. 

"I think I know my power! Can anyone else project their thoughts?" excitement rang in her voice.

Maria shook her head. "No. That one's definitely yours."

Kytanna's image began to shimmer and fade. "I am no longer needed, Michael. When Max, Isabel, Liz, Kyle, and Alex show up tomorrow, I will come to you all again to finish my tale. Farewell and good luck."

"No! Wait!"

Taja's demand was uttered too late and she vanished with a flash of light. 

*****

The rest of the day went by slowly for Michael, Maria, and Taja. Vincent and Catherine went to talk with the Council regarding their engagement then spent the day with Father making arrangements. Taja took Michael and Maria back to her chamber where they began filling in the details of their lives. The two siblings warmed quite nicely to each other and got along fairly well. Maria could already see the 'big brother' syndrome developing in Michael. Never having a big brother of her own, she gently reminded Michael to be loving and supportive, never condescending or cruel. She also reminded him to never boss her around; Taja was a big girl and had been taking care of herself for a while now.

The group arrived a few days later and more of their story was revealed. Vincent and Catherine revealed their plans to the Tunnel Community, which were overjoyed. Catherine moved Below and established a normal routine working with Mary in the candle room, teaching the children, and working full time with Peter setting up a trust fund for Tunnel children wishing to go to collage and establish a career. 

Time flowed smoothly around them and life moved on.


End file.
